I Will Give You The World
by dragonlord's knight
Summary: Prequel to What is Past Cannot be Changed. This is the history of Cain and Giulietta.What happened and how their relation came to be Please R&R NEW CHAPTER!
1. A Stranger,My Noose

It was dawn on a cool fall morning, when everything began. I was the most well known and one of the most famous pianists in Europe and the Mediterranean. My father was a very wealthy General in Tuscany, my mother was a countess. Her family owned estates in Vienna, Tuscany, and Romania. My mother had died giving birth to me. Many say I resemble her. I was raised in Tuscany and traveled the world before settling in Vienna. That is where I met my fiancé, Victor. He was a gentleman but very jealous of my popularity among men and women alike.  
He and my family moved to Romania where I was to retire and become a wife. But things never happen as planned. Thus began the happiest and most sorrowful days of my mortal and immortal life.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The day went on like any other day. I would awaken before dawn, dress, and take a walk through the woods. There was a lake at the end of the woods. I would stay there and watch the sun rise. As the moon began to set and the sun was slowly coming over the horizon, a man had approached me and cleared his throat. Startled, I looked at him.  
"May I ask what you are doing milady?" I stared. He was beautiful. His blonde hair fell in waves past his shoulders. His eyes were a golden brown. I had never seen him before, but something about him seemed familiar.  
"I'm waiting for the sun. My father used to say that God's angels could be seen retreating to the heavens from protecting the innocent from the devil." I finally answered.  
"Hmm..." he said. "Well, I hope you see them milady." He began to walk away.  
"Will you be attending the gala tonight?" I asked. He turned and faced me.  
"If you will be present milady, I will not miss it." He answered. Blushing, I smiled. He smiled back and with a nod of his head, bade me farewell and disappeared onto another trail.  
I watched anxiously as the sun rose. My heart was pounding. Oh how I wanted the moon to rise so I could see that mysterious man again.  
"Ah... There you are Giulietta." Vercuil said as appeared at the lake's shore.  
"Spying on me again?" I asked. Vercuil sat beside me. His blue hair braided down his back.  
"No. I'm not here because of my brother. I came to watch the sun rise and confide in you with something."  
"Very well Vercuil. I will allow this."  
We sat in silence as the sun found its place against the blueness of the sky. A flock of geese flew by before Vercuil spoke. He told me of his nightmare and his fear of its truth. I never ignored or disregarded his dreams or his warnings. Vercuil, the brother of my fiancé and my best friend, was one of the many warlocks of his family. Victor had nothing to do with magic or any type of mysticism in his body. Proving that a warlock was chosen not born. But Vercuil was cursed by his power, leaving him frozen at the age of eighteen.  
"There is nothing to fear my friend." I said as we rose. "You will not be burned as a witch."  
"I pray you are right Giuli." He replied. We walked back to my manor for breakfast. At the door stood Victor angry as usual, and my father.  
"I'm going to get scolded again." I said standing on the walkway.  
"Come." Vercuil said. He took me into his arms and we vanished from the front of the manor. He placed me down when we reappeared in my room. We laughed thinking that we had avoided confrontation. My father entered the room. He looked at us unhappily.  
"Vercuil, speak with your brother. While I explain Giulietta's wrong doings." My father said. Vercuil nodded and walked out of the room.  
"Giulietta, where have you been?" He asked.  
"Watching the sun rise as I do every morning father." I replied. "Why are we having this conversation?"  
"Because, you are a bride, soon to be a wife. You must learn when it is appropriate to go venturing out before dawn."  
I sat on my bed. Quite upset that this talk was even happening. "Father, I have been watching the sun rise ever since I was a little girl. It makes me feel closer to mother." My father sat by me and embraced me.  
"I know my dear. But you it is time to put childish games aside. You are a woman now. And you must prepare for you life as a wife." He kissed my brow. "I want what's best for you and your happiness."  
"I know father. But, there are times that I wonder if marring Victor is what is best for me."  
"You will know before you make a mistake. After all, you've been good at making decisions." My father caressed my cheek. "You look so much like your mother." He said before leaving me alone. Crawling further on to my bed, I buried my face in one of the pillows. Why did getting married have to be so complicating? I gave everything, my career, my home, and my dreams. All I wanted to keep was myself, who I am. But now he wanted to take that from me.  
"Mother, if you can hear me. Please help me. Show me what to do." I whispered. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep. 


	2. Dance of the Nocturne pt1: Our Eyes Met

A/N: Hello. I'm so sorry this one took so long. But school and lack of inspiration will do it to you. I've had a writer's block that spanned longer than I thought it would. But this is part one of 'Dance of the Nocturne'. So enjoy, Our Eyes Met.   
Dragonlord's Knight.  
  
I entered my castle. The scent of the woman I saw still intoxicated me. She was absolutely beautiful; her raven hair reminded me of the blackest velvet. The thought of her made my blood rush. I entered my room and sat on the couch.  
"Good to see you're home Cain." Shido said, as he entered my chambers. He kissed me and laid his head on my lap. I ran my fingers though his hair, but my thoughts continued to dwell on her. It was intriguing, a woman, whom I had never met, invited me to a gala.  
"Shido. Would you like to go somewhere?" I asked.  
"If you would like me to." He replied. I leaned my head against the couch and fell into a dreamless slumber, only to awaken by sunset. I kissed my Shido's cheek waking him from his peaceful slumber.  
"Come Shido. We must prepare for tonight."  
Shido looked at me with a raised brow. He looked like a curious cat. I smiled. Nodding he left me alone in my room. I changed into a blue suit and placed my hair into a pony tail. (A/N: I was watching interview with the vampire) Shido looked elegant in black.  
"Shall we be off?" I asked. Shido took my hand and laced his fingers between mine. Together, we left. I was ecstatic, I would see the angel that occupied my thoughts.  
  
"Giuli, Giuli. Wake up. The gala is starting." Vercuil said. I gently opened my eyes. I must not have noticed how long I was sleeping, for the sun had set. I crawled from my bed and stretched.  
"Your father bade me to give this to you." He said as he handed me a gown. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a gold and red Tuscan style dress. Perfectly made to extenuate the wearer's cleavage. I dressed and tied my hair at the end. Letting most of it fall loosely.  
"Well, what do you think my friend?" As asked him.  
"You're beautiful as always Giuli." He replied.  
"What time is it?"  
"Half past eight."  
"Eight! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"  
"I thought..." He never finished. I grabbed his arm and yanked him out the door and down the stairs. We eventually stopped at the entrance of the ball room. I was nervous...but why? This wasn't new to me. Parties, get togethers, performances, it didn't matter, I was used to them. But for some reason, something was different. We walked in. I could feel the eyes of our guests. Watching and whispering. Many spoke of my accomplishments at my age. Others, were busy muttering about how vulgarly unacceptable my dress was. I smiled at the attention.  
"GIULI!"  
I turned to see my cousin Selena running towards me. She wore a plain blue dress and her hair was tightly braided into a bun. I smiled as she approached me.  
"Lena! How are you?" I asked as I embraced her.  
"I'm fine." She replied.  
"Hope you've been practicing. You will be playing for me tonight." I said with a smile. I had been teaching my cousin to play the piano in hope that she could continue where I left off.  
Selena looked at me. She smiled warily and nodded. I walked around a bit. Mingling with the guests. My cousin and Vercuil stood by me. Selena watched me, taking in everything. Learning the way to survive in high society. I laughed and smiled, but didn't seem to realize the eyes watching me from the far end of the room....  
  
I watched her. Her movements were of pure elegance. But she didn't seem affected by her popularity. It was almost as if she was annoyed by it. There was just something about everything she did that drew me to staring at her. Had it been any other time, I would not have thought twice about just having her as a meal and being done with her. No, she was worth more than that. If nothing else, I just would have been content being near her. Never truly aware of my trance, I didn't realize that Shido had vanished with a few of the women at the gala. It was of little importance. Nothing would change my hold on him. Hearing the whispers of those around me, I concluded that it was time for me to introduce myself. Taking a much needed, yet useless breath, I approached the angel and those that surrounded her. Her laughter made me swoon. Could her voice be more beautiful? Smiling lightly, I thought of what to say. Me, think? Yes, for the first time, I had to find words to say to the woman. Finally getting what I wanted, I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me. But I couldn't help but hear about you madam." I started. She seemed almost frightened by my voice. Or maybe it was a built anticipation that was finally released. For she turned and looked at me. Her brown eyes seemed to dance circles within my own. It wasn't uncommon for me to see a woman blush. However, her blush was seemingly virgin to me. Pure.


	3. Dance of the Nocturne pt2: The Dance

"Hear about me?" I responded as calmly and coyly as possible. It was the man that was at the lake earlier that day. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect him to attend, however I was very glad that he had. He was absolutely beautiful. Porcelain, perfect, as if age had never touched his skin. I had lost myself in his eyes before the lack of oxygen pulled me from his ensnaring gaze.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cain…"

"Cain…" I responded.

"And you are milady?"

I choked on the air I was forcing into my lungs noting the movement of his lips. "Giulietta…"

He whispered my name softly and kissed my hand. The touch of his lips shot shockwaves across my skin. If I had died, it would have been a perfect death. He, no, Cain looked up at me and smiled before releasing my hand. At this point I swore the entire room was watching us. I couldn't have been any closer to the truth.

"Darling, who is this?" Victor asked as he stood protectively beside me. Of all the times in the world for him to interrupt, it had to be now. Cain eyed the other male curiously and nodded. I let out a breath and turned to my fiancé.

"Victor, may I introduce Cain." The Cain gave a slight bow. "He was just introducing himself to me."

"Yes," Cain responded. "I am quite interested in improving on my piano…I hear this young woman is one of the best pianists in the world."

"Is that so…well Cain, is it? You may discuss that with me. She is to be my wife this winter."

Cain smirked, challenging Victor to provoke him. "Well, sir…I would like to work with your dear fiancé." He turned his gaze to me, and my heart started to pound. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

I nodded as he offered me his arm. The small string ensemble started the nocturne. We quietly made our way to the small dance floor and began the dance. I was mesmerized by his movement. He was fluid and elegant. It seemed as if he had created this dance himself. I followed as best I could. Embarrassed by my clumsiness. Almost as if he noticed, he pulled me closer. I felt the room become hot. I was sure everyone was watching us now.

"Do not be afraid love…you are doing splendidly. Look, see how jealous everyone is? They envy you..." The Cain whispered softly into my ear. I couldn't help but do as he asked. That is when I noticed it. The women watching with their fans to their faces. The look of scorn and anger at the fact that I was dancing with this wonderfully elusive man. I almost laughed.

The song slowly ended as we stopped moving. Cain was holding me closer than he had when we began. We stood in silence for a moment before a soft applause could be heard. With little hesitation he, placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. Whispered to me in Romanian, bowed, and vanished into the crowd. I stood dumfounded. Mortified by the amount of affection a sheer stranger had shown me amongst my family, friends, and future husband. I rushed out of the room and hid in the drawing room. This could not be happening. I couldn't let this happen. His words rang clearly in my ears: 'You will be mine, as I am yours'. I laid my head against the window and caught my fleeting breath. I was not going to let my heart lead this dance.


End file.
